What Lies Ahead
by brookescott044
Summary: The gang is finishing up grade 12 and are ready to finally graduate. BL,NH, PJ…What lies ahead?
1. brief introductionwhat do u think?

This is my first fan fiction so i would like any ideas or consrtuctive critisim!

Reviews are always encouraging and if you guy like this start, I will post the first chapter for Tuesday...

-Lisa

Summary

The gang is finishing up grade 12 and are ready to finally graduate. BL,NH, PJ…What lies ahead?

Background Info 

Brooke kept in touch with Lucas while she was away for the summer and when she came back from California; she started by taking it slow.She and Lucashave been dating ever since. She is still living at Lucas's house…in Karen's room after she left for New Zealand. She was able to forgive Lucas and open up her heart again…she found what she really wants. Peyton was right, she has found love and wouldn't trade or regret it for anything.

Jake went to the court hearing after he got out of jail and the judge ruled him custody of Jenny, because when Nicki didn't show up, it proved her irresponsible. Since then, the police have tracked her down, and placed a restraining order so that she would stay away from Jake and Jenny. They are living with Peyton at her house again and, together, they couldn't be happier. Elizabeth, who showed up at Peyton's doorstep and claimed to be her mom, turned out to be her birth mother. Her "mom", who died in a car crash, was her dad's second marriage, Peyton's step-mom. When Peyton was born, Elizabeth left and only now, has she ever come back. Since meeting each other, Peyton and Elizabeth have kept in touch and having a mother figure around to talk to when things get rough has been helpful.

When Haley arrived at Nathan's doorstep in the season 2 finale, they went for a walk together along the pier to talk…about following their dreams…. and following their heart. Haley went back and finished the last leg of her tour (another 2 weeks) and then returned to where she belongs… Tree Hill. She re-decorated her and Nathan's apartment and started working at he café again…with Brooke, who also picked up her job there when she came back after the summer. Nathan went to High Flyers and then, also, came back to his home…with Haley. They still have their problems, but have forgiven each other and are willing to do whatever it takes to work things out. The scouts from High Flyers are trying to talk Nathan into going to College in L.A. so that he can eventually play for the Lakers. Haley's manager is willing to set her up with a record deal, also in L.A., if she records a demo at home. With the help and encouragement of Nathan, she has already started composing…everything is falling into place.

Karen moved to New Zealand with Andy, Dan is dead, and Deb is running Karen's Café. She is slowing learning how to finally be happy again.


	2. chapter oneintroducing characters

**What Lies Ahead**

"So Broody, you excited about graduation?" Brooke asked as she entered Lucas's room and laid next to him on the bed, where he was reading.

"Hey Cheery, umm….ya I guess" Lucas said as he slipped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "How bout you?"

"Ok…I get to go and get dressed up all fancy and you get to pick me up in a Limo…Lucas how could I _not_ be excited?" Brooke giggled as she rubbed his chest.

Lucas laughed and pulled Brooke in tighter, "Oh babe, wait till you see what I have planned."

Brooke hugged him … " I am oh so excited! What would I do without you Broody?"

"I don't know" Lucas said as he looked down at Brooke and gave her a little kiss. Brooke looked up and gave him one back. Hers more passionate and hugged him tighter. When she pulled away Lucas whispered, "I love you"

"Love you too"

……………………………………………………………

Judge: I rule in favour of the plaintiff; Jenny Jageilsky(don't know the spelling…bear with me) is now under soul custody of Jake Jageilsky. This meeting is now adjourned.

Jake smiled and turned around to kiss an already teary-eyed Peyton. "I love you so much Peyton, I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you."

"I love you Jake" Peyton said as Jake pulled her in tight for a hug.

……………………………………………………………

Haley quietly opened the door to her and Nathan's room and climbed in beside her husband. She looked up and kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran her hand through his hair so it was out of his face.

"Time to wake up"

"Un un" Nathan groaned, "not yet!"

"Yes it is baby, you have a half hour to take a shower and be at school!"

"Ugh...can't we just skip and stay home today?"

Haley brought herself so she was propped up on her elbows. "Ummmm….you know I want to but….no. We have two weeks till summer and then we can do this everyday, but for now, school starts in less than 30 minutes."

Nathan smiled at Haley and pulled her in for a kiss. "Well then I guess I have to get up….I love you"

"Love you too, now get up! Oh and we are driving to Lucas's and then walking to school with him and Brooke, okay?

"If you insist, I mean those two gross me out sometimes. They are always so….allover each other!" Nathan said as he started the shower.

As haley was pouring herself some cereal she shouted back, " Oh come on…they're so cute! And they are so perfect for each other"

"YaI guess your right….they're like Ross and Rachel, always finding their way back to each other." Nathan yelled from the shower.

Haley giggled from the kitchen in between bites of her bowl of cheerios.

So what do you think? I know it is kinda short, but I want a little feedback before I write more, so I want your opinions……

Coming up:

Votes for Valedictorian are in…..who will make the speech at grad?

Peyton is not feeling so well…what could this mean?

Haley finishes composing her song…(if anyone has an idea of what song I could use for this please let me know…. about true love and……and like her relationship with Nathan or something I am not quite sure yet, but if anyone has an idea that would really help.)

Thanks ………Lisa


	3. Chapter 2Unexpected dreams come true

What Lies Ahead…Chapter 2 

**Unexpected Dreams Come True**

Ten minutes before they had to be at school Nathan and Haley knocked on Lucas' bedroom door. Lucas opened it and welcomed them in.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?"

"Good. You ready to go bro?"

Well, yes, _I _am. You can come in for a second though, Brooke is still finishing up in the bathroom. I'll go get her."

Haley ad Nathan came inside and sat on Luke's bed as he went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Brooke…?"

"Yep…just a minute."

"Baby I'm sure you look beautiful, Hales and Nathan are waiting. Lets go!"

"Calm down Broody", Brooke said as she unlocked the door with a big smile and gave Lucas a peck on the lips, "I'm ready!".

Brooke started to walk down the hallway to Luke's room and he just stood there watching her for a second. It was amazing what she could do to him. She was just wearing her white capris, her pink, strapless, babydoll top and those polka dotted wedges, but the simplest outfit made her look stunning.

His stomach did a flip when she turned around and said, "You comin babe?"

"Ummm ….ya"

Brooke stuck out her hand behind her and Lucas put his fingers through hers. She looked up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tutorwife!" Brooke chirped when she walked into Luke's room and saw Haley sitting on Nathan's lap, "Hey Nate!"

"Hey Brooke, how ya doin?"

"Hey. Took long enough in the bathroom there Barbie"

"Good …how bout you, and no Nathan, there is no such thing as too much time in the bathroom!"

"Better everyday" Haley said as she turned around and kissed Nathan.

"That's good…. ahh you two are so cute…Hey Luke…?"

He had just left the room to get his book from the kitchen table.

"Can you attach this please?"

"Ya…umm sure" Lucas said as she brushed her hair off her back and put a silver necklace around her neck. Lucas put down his bag and attached the clasp. He let it fall and kissed her neck.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Brooke said. She turned around and tapped his nose.

"Oh man…. you guys never stop do you? Can we please go now? Nathan said as Haley got up and started walking to the door.

"No way, Nate! Why would we?" Luke said as he gave Brooke a little hug. "Lets go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they arrived at school, Jake and Peyton were just pulling in the parking lot in Peyton's car. Jake honked the horn and Haley jumped. They all looked back and saw Peyton laughing hr head off

"I'm gonna kill him!" Haley said as she buried her face in Nathan's chest.

Nathan laughed at the way his wife was so easily startled. He yelled, " So Jake…Peyton, how'd it go?"

Jake looked at Peyton who said, "Jenny's at home for good. Jake got full custody."

"That's great man!" Lucas said as Jake came out of the car and gave him one of their "manly" hugs and a pat on the shoulder.

"Ya thanks" Jake said at the same time Peyton was hugging both Brooke and Haley. "Nicki is finally taken care of."

The girls went back to their guys and the group started walking to the school doors. They all had lockers nearby, Brooke and Lucas sharing one because when they started dating again, almost a year ago, she spent so much time there, that she just moved into his. It was much easier, and this way, they had a better chance of getting to class on time cause Luke would hurry her up.

Luke stayed back a bit with Jake to find out all the details from the court hearing so Brooke was already at the locker when he came up behind her, put his arm around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Brooke leant back her head into his neck while she was fiddling with the lock.

"Having trouble?" Lucas asked her, "Brooke its 21, 6, 37"

"Right…." Brooke giggled half heartedly, "I knew that Broody"

"No you didn't….when have you ever tried to open that lock? I always do it when you are filling me or Peyton or Haley with the latest gossip." Lucas laughed when Brooke tried to rub it off.

" Oh ya….that's right. Speaking of which…" Brooke started, " Today they are announcing who was voted Valedictorian!"

Nathan walked up to Lucas and Brooke's locker with his books in one hand and Haley in the other. "Ya…I know. Lucas should so get it!"

Haley laughed, "Ya that would be one awesome speech! You could quote famous people and make funny jokes about Whitey. It would be hilarious!"

Lucas laughed, " Ya…ummm…NO!" he said as he playfully hit Brooke in the stomach, " The hilarious part is that you two girls have 10 times more a chance of getting it than me anyways. Haley…Tutorgirl, and Brooke…Miss Class President!"

They both giggled, " Ya I guess your right!" Brooke said and returned that playful hit.

"Hey guys, you ready to walk to English? Peyton said as she walked up with Jake.

Just as they started walking to class, the announcements started…

"Good morning Tree Hill High, Today is Monday, June 12th, 2005. There is a meeting with the Student Parliament immediately after school to plan Graduation….and all the sports teams are finished now. We would like to congratulate the basketball team on their undefeated season, winning the championship finals last Friday. Could Brittany Simon and Chloe Coorsio please come to the office following the announcements, and now our principal will announce the Valedictorian for the class of 2005.

"Good morning students, this year's valedictorian has matured tremendously over the past 2 years. She has become an excellent role model and an amazing person to share a friendship with. She has confidence and talent, and I know that she will not let you down by taking on this role. I am honoured to announce this year's Valedictorian…….. Brooke Davis."

The whole school started to cheer while Brooke stood in silence. Lucas pulled her in tight for a hug and she hid her face in his chest.

"Did you hear that baby…Valedictorian!"

"Oh my goodness! What am I gonna do? Brooke said to Lucas as her friends came up to congratulate her.

"B. Davis…Way to go!" Peyton hugged Brooke.

"Brooke, congratulations! Wow, you really have come a long way these past 2 years. You really deserve this." Haley slipped her hand out of Nathan's and gave Brooke another hug.

Mouth and Erica were coming towards the group of friends as they were nearing the classroom.

"Brooke! I knew you could do it!" Mouth said as she gave him a hug.

"Ahhh, Mouth , thanks but now I have to write a speech! And it has to be well….GOOD! Brooke said after actually thinking about what her role involved.

"Don't worry Brooke, you'll have no problem!" Erica added.

"Oh and I think you are forgetting that your boyfriend over here can quote almost any famous writer guy and if I'm not mistaken, can even make you, Brooke shed a tear." Mouth laughed.

"That is ….so true! Broody you can help me!" Brooke said, starting to get excited.

"Sure I'll help you out if you want, but I'm sure you could do it too. You don't always have to quote people" Lucas said with his hand around her waist.

She slipped her arm through his and hugged him tight.

"Ugh…but lets not talk about that right now, lets get to calss before we are late….again." Brooke said as she walked into the classroom with Lucas' hand in hers.

When they entered the room the whole class clapped. Brooke smiled and looked back at Lucas, who was in turn, already looking at her in admiration.

"Thanks everyone, but really it isn't that big a deal!" Brooke laughed.

The teacher started talking and when it all became a blur to Brooke, which was in the first 5 minutes she started writing Haley a note.

_Hey Tutorwife! How's it going? I am really freaked out about this whole Valedictorian thing. You just might have to help me out on that speech!_

_Anyways, hows that demo tape goin? Have you finished writing the song yet? I'm gonna hear it before you send it away and immediately become famous, right?_

_Do you know where you and Nate are goin to College yet? I don't know myself, hopefully with Luke. I don't know what I would do without him!_

_Love,_

_Miss Brooke Davisss_

Brooke glanced to the front of the classroom to make sure that Mr. Colliko wasn't looking her way and turned back to face Haley who sat diagonally right of her.

"Pssttttt…Haley!"

She caught her attention and showed her the note. She folded it and carefully tossed it to her feet. Before reaching down to get it, she also made sure she wasn't gonna get caught. She read it and right below it, wrote one back.

"_Brooke! Its goin good, seeing as you only asked me that like an hour ago! We're in first period hunny, and you've already gotten bored?_

_You'll do fine on the speech, Brooke, just say what's in your heart. Oh and about the demo, yep the song is written and the music is composed, I just need to practice a bit more before I record it, that's all. It has come a long way though. I am happy with it._

_As for College, I's not sure yet! Probably UCLS cause they have a really good basketball program there._

_Well I think it is time for me to start paying attention again. Talk to you later, Haley James-Scott"_

She passed the letter up to Nathan who sits across from Brooke and he passed it over.

Just as she finished it, she smiled back at Haley and Peyton raised her hand. She looked unusually pale to Brooke.

"Yes Peyton" Mr. Colliko asked.

"Umm…she swallowed, "can I go to the bathroom please?"

"yes"

when the bell rang 15 min. later peyton still hadn't come back so Jake asked Brooke ot go and check on her.

"Of course, I'll be back in a sec. Broody save me a seat!"

Lucas kissed her forehead, "K"

When Brooke walked into the bathroom she heard someone in the last stall. She was breathy heavily and sounded like she was crying.

"Peyton?" she asked quietly, "Its Brooke"

She opened the door with her makeup all smudged. She looked like she had thrown up, and had been crying for a long time.

"P. Sawyer, what's wrong? Brooke asked as she pulled her in for a hug.

"oh Brooke ….what am I gonna do?"

"What , what's wrong?"

She was silent for a minute and then said, " ummm…. I think I am pregnant!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

kk so i hope that was longer for u guys! what do you think?I know some of u already guessed that Peyton was pregnant...but I hoped u still liked it!

i typed it up really quick so i could put it up for u guys tonight yet...so sorry for any spelling errors!

REVIEW PLEASE...they really help me and i love reading them!

...LISA


	4. Chapter 3This Love

_RECAP:_

_What ….what's wrong?_

_Peyton was silent for what seemed like forever, then finally said, " Ummm… I think I'm pregnant"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Peyton started sobbing harder and Brooke pulled her in for a hug. They sat there, in each other's arms for a good 30 minutes. Not saying a word, but their minds were racing.

"Don't worry, its gonna be ok." She paused, " I know how you feel" Brooke said softly.

Peyton backed away from Brooke.

"Brooke how could it be ok? We are all going to college next year. Who knows if Jake and I are even going to the same school? We don't have the time for another baby right now; we have Jenny to take care of! And I am way too young for this!" she was talking way too fast and stopped to take breath, "Oh and also, Brooke how in the world would you know how I feel? So you know what? Stop trying to comfort me with that stupid line!"

Peyton picked up her books and made her way to the door. "Wait, if you wanna help… don't tell Jake!" she said starkly. She slammed the door behind her and left Brooke standing in awe. She _did_ know how she felt…exactly; maybe even worse. At least she was still dating Jake and she knew that he was in love with her. She needed to tell Peyton and keep her from being alone right now. She opened the door and started running down the hall after her. They were practically empty since it was a beautiful day outside and the bell had just rang for lunch. It was nice and bright, the warm sun poured down on you, and just gave the atmosphere a good mood. People were laughing and having a good time. That is if, you weren't wondering if you pregnant. Nathan, Haley, Jake and Lucas were all outside eating at the picnic tables.

"Peyton…. PEYTON?"

Brooke yelled at her friend who was storming quickly away from her and didn't seem like she was gonna stop for anything.

"Peyton, can you slow down…just for a second?"

Why did she choose to wear these wedges today? Brooke thought to herself. Of course they were super cute, but if she would've known she was gonna have to run down the hall chasing after Peyton, well run at all really, she might have chosen a different pair. Ones not so high, that didn't give her blisters if she wore them for too long, let alone run!

Peyton finally slowed down and turned around and put her hands on her hips when she realized Brooke wasn't giving up.

"What? Brooke, I am really not in the mood right now!"

Brooke caught up, out of breath and said, " Peyton, I don't wanna argue! I really do only want to help you! Look," she was finally catching her breath and paused to breath in, " You know last year, after all the drama with you and me and Lucas?"

Peyton nodded, " Do we really need to go there again?"

"Just listen…. Well I was still mad at you and it didn't feel right to talk to you about it right then, but it was right around the time that Nikki came back and when we had the Boy toy auction."

"Ya" Peyton said as if to say…. go on with the story.

"I was late…like really late, and thought I was pregnant."

"With Luke?" She asked in disbelief.

"Ya. So I finally got the courage to tell him and we took an at home test. It was positive. I was absolutely scared out of my pants Peyton. I mean, at the time, I was so angry at him for what he had done to me, and now I was pregnant with his baby!"

"But what'd you do?" Peyton asked as if to say, _well, u don't have a baby now…and y u defiantly didn't get fat!_

" Well we went to the doctors, they took another test, and it was negative." She paused, " So I guess I kinda do know how you are feeling right now, eh?

"I am so sorry Brooke", she said, "I had no idea!"

"Its ok" Brooke smiled, putting her hands out for a hug, "How would you have known?"

They stood there for a long hug and then finally pulled back.

"Well, what do you say? Want to come to Luke's and take a test? No one has to know, and then you can now for sure. I will just tell them that you aren't feeling good and wanna be alone. I am just coming with you because…" she paused to try and think of something, " I'm there if you need anything?"

Peyton smiled, "Sure" she said giving Brooke another hug, " Thanks Brooke".

"It's gonna be ok" Brooke said reassuringly, rubbing her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peyton must be really sick, she's been in there forever!" Nathan said, "Wait, Brooke went to get her right?

"Ya" Jake said, " If she is sick again, I am gonna have to drag her to the doctors. She has been sick a lot lately, and refuses to go to get checked out," he said worriedly.

"Don't worry man, she's probably just got a bug or something," Lucas said trying to look on the bright side.

"In attempt to change the subject, Jake asked, "Hey man, so what are you planning for Brooke at grad?"

Lucas looked at Haley, "well something I am gonna need _your_ help on, Haley! Remind me about it later."

"Oh really, it might have to cost you though" Haley laughed.

Just then, Brooke walked up and sat beside Lucas at the end of the picnic table. He put his arm around her and said, "Hey babe" and kissed her, "what's goin on?" He could see that she seemed a little distracted.

"Ummm, Peyton's a little sick, so I am gonna bring her home kay?…" She saw the worry in Jake's eyes.

"I'll come too," he said.

"Ahh, no that's really ok, Jake. She kind of wants to be alone right now. I am just here if she needs anything," remembering what she and Peyton had rehearsed, "and really, I should start that speech of mine! I can do that while she is napping".

"Oh…ok. Tell her to call me if she needs anything".

Brooke reached across the table and took Jake's hand in hers," Don't worry". She paused, "well, she is waiting in the car, I got to go".

"umm, how are you bringing her home? We walked here Brooke!" Lucas laughed.

"Her car Broody! We'll be at home kay Luke? Jake can you walk to Lucas' and then take Peyton back to your house after school?"

"Sure" he said," No problem".

"Great. Bye baby" Brooke said to Lucas. She put her hand on his chest and gave him a passionate kiss he wasn't expecting. When she pulled away she looked at Nathan and Haley. "See you guys later", she said, and before leaving, gave Lucas another quick kiss, "Love you".

"Love you too, see you later".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way home, they drove passed the drug store and Brooke ran in to get a pregnancy test. When they got to Luke's, Peyton went straight to the bathroom.

They sat eagerly on the bed; neither of them saying a word. There was too much to say to even say anything at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At school, Haley had already left for class and Luke signaled for Nathan and Jake to stay back for a minute.

"So guys, what do you have planned for prom?" Lucas asked them as they slowly were making there way to class together.

" Well I haven't thought much about it actually. I have kinda been preoccupied with the whole Nikki business" he paused for a second trying to think of something, " got any ideas?" he laughed.

Lucas chuckled, "Well actually, lucky for you, I have already rented a limo. I am gonna pick up Brooke at like 7:30…I can pick you and Peyton up at 8ish and then Nate, you and Hales shortly after that?"

"Thanks man, but I rented a horse and buggy again. Hopefully this time we will get to ride it! But maybe we can ride home with you guys, is that ok?"

"Sure man, it'll be fun, and Jake, 8 o'clock?" Lucas asked.

"Sounds great! Peyton will love it." Jake said. He didn't say it, but he knew he would love it just as much as her.

"Hey Nate"? Lucas asked right before they walked into class, "I need to talk to Haley too, so can you tell her to wait up after school?"

"Sure" Nathan said a little confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Haley was already practicing on the piano in the music room. Tree Hill High had a pretty good music program, and luckily for her, the ability to record at school. Also, this semester, her major assignment was to write her own song and record it. She had already gone in previously and laid down the guitar track and today was gonna be the piano and vocals. Her teacher walked in as she was humming the tune of the song to warm up her voice.

"You ready miss. James?" her teacher asked.

" James-Scott…actually, and yes. I think I am gonna record the vocals first. Is that ok?" she asked hesitantly. She knew it really didn't matter because she already had the guitar recording to sing to. That's all she really needed. She was ready to record the song. It meant so much to her. It captured the feeling she felt when she thought of her relationship with Nathan. They had been through some tough times, but she knows that if they believe in each other and trust their love, they can make it through anything.

Haley stood up and left the control room. She stood behind the microphone and put on the headsets. For most people in her class, this was an opportunity of a lifetime. For her, she was no stranger to this setting. For two months she had been on tour, doing exactly this. Recording and performing live. She was ready to record this song.

Her teacher in the control room started the guitar track. Haley pictured Nathan's face in her head and whispered soflty, " This is for you baby".

"In every life there are detours on dirt gravel roads,  
Sometimes it feels like there's just no right way to go,  
There'll be times you'll go crazy,  
And times you'll break down,  
Always something that stands in your way...

Chorus:  
Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose site of me and  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love

This love...

Everybody is bound to feel lost now and then,  
But I'll be the one thing, that'll be there for you 'til the end,  
Through good days and bad  
The ups and the downs  
Don't you ever let go of your dreams,  
Ooooooooh

Chorus:  
Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose site of me and  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love

Bridge:  
I'll be your northern star  
When everything's dark  
I will shine for you  
Shine for you...

Chorus:  
Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose site of me  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love

Just keep your eyes on me  
Never lose site of me  
This love  
Nothing can come between  
Us when we're following  
This love  
Ohh uh-huh  
Ohh  
This love"

She took the headphones off and stepped away form the mic, slightly teary eyed. She felt happy though. It was just the emotion of the song. She went back into the control room and the teacher knew he didn't have to say anything. He played it back so she could hear it. It was perfect. She got shivers when she heard it. It was not only probably the best song she had sang, but likely, the best she had written, and by far, the most meaningful.

She sat behind the piano and was ready to start when the bell rang.

"We will just pick up where we left off tomorrow Haley. You did an excellent job today. I mean really" the teacher paused, "amazing!"

"Thank you. That means a lot" she picked up her things and headed for the door. Nathan was already standing there.

"Oh, hey baby!" she aid surprised and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How'd it go?"

"Perfect, I love you, you know that right?

"Ya I do…Love you too"

"Ready to go? Before we turn into a Halmark card?" she laughed.

"Umm, ya, you have to go see Lucas before you go though. He said he wanted to talk to you. I'll meet you at Luke's? I'm gonna start walking with Jake, he wants to see Peyton."

"Oh, ok. Love you!" She kissed him and watched as he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley met up with Luke at the front doors of the school.

"Hey Luke! What's up?"

"Hey" he hugged her, "so…" they started walking, " are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think so…. why?"

"Would you be interested in helping me pick out a gift for Brooke for prom?"

"That's it?….of course!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Luke's the pregnancy test was ready. Peyton went into the bathroom to get it and gave it to Brooke before even looking at it herself. She couldn't do it.

Brooke turned it over so that she could see the results, "Positive" she said quietly. "Hold on, don't panic…" she said more to reassure herself than Peyton. " We have to find out for sure. I think I might have another one in the bathroom." She remembered buying an extra one when she had gone through this same scenario. She walked back into the bathroom, leaving Peyton sobbing on the bed. Not only was she extremely stressed out and sick, but was absolutely exhausted from all of the Nikki issues she had dealt with lately.

Brooke was searching through the medicine cabinet, pushing aside tons of her own stuff that had taken over Lucas's bathroom when she came across a prescription bottle…. prescribed to Lucas. It read, " Lucas Eugene Scott, HCM. One tablet daily" She dropped the bottle and their was a knock on the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so that's it! How was it? I know it took longer than I thought it would...I had some difficulty with my computer. Reviews always help me and don't be afraid to give me suggestions on what should happen. Tell me what you like and what you dont like. Thanks so much for all the reviews so far, they have helped me a lot. SOOOO please review and I hoped you liked the chapter! --LISA


End file.
